yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Jack Atlas
| english = }} Jack Atlas (spelled Jack Atlus in the Japanese anime), is Yusei Fudo's rival in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Like Yusei, Jack is one of the Signers with a Dragon's Birthmark on his right arm. Jack is an arrogant man who thinks of his opponents as little more than entertainment for himself and his audience. However, after seemingly losing to Yusei, he develops a grudge against him. In the English anime, Jack speaks with a British accent and often makes puns about biking. His personality is also slightly more malicious: he was the one who called the Securities in the first episode about the stolen Duel Runner chip, for example. Character design .]] Jack's character design is by Shuji Maruyama. Jack has violet eyes and spiked blonde hair. He seems to have hair extensions in the front which are wrapped in violet bands. His attire consists of a white and purple trenchcoat over black pants and silver boots. Character biography Jack was once one of Yusei's best friends and lived in the Satellite Ghetto with them. Here he aspired to be King and would sit alone on a throne in an abandoned theater. There he met Lazar, who talked him to leaving his friends to come to New Domino City. Accepting Jeager's offer, Jack tied Rally up and left him in a boat in a body of water. He alerted Yusei, who came there on the Duel Runner he had built. After Yusei dived into the water to save Rally, Jack took Yusei's card, "Stardust Dragon" and the Duel Runner. He then made his way into Neo Domino through the pipeline. Jack then became the Turbo Dueling Champion and moved into the compound of Rex Goodwin who tries to conceal Jack's origins from the public. As the current King of Duelists, he is adored by the New Domino City public and as seen with Luka, Jack's fame has been marketed, even to the point where both he and his "Red Dragon Archfiend" card have their own action figures. When Yusei ventures off into New Domino City to take back his "Stardust Dragon" card, he and Jack have a rematch, but it is interrupted by the appearance of a mysterious red dragon. He later learns from Godwin that he is a "Signer", a savior predicted to prevent the resurrection of a dark god by a Pre-Inca civilization. Although conflicted about maintaining his title even though he techinically lost to Yusei, Jack complys with Goodwin's plans in hopes of truly validating his title by defeating Yusei in the Fortune Cup and gives "Stardust Dragon" back to Yusei. As expected Yusei faces Jack for the title of King of Turbo Duels, as he has beaten every opponent on the Fortune Cup. Before their Duel commnences Jack recounts the events that happened 2 years ago that lead ultimately to the road of becoming a King. Also now that he is finally facing Yusei, tells Goodwin to let Rally and the others go since there's no need for them to been held hostage anymore. Before their duel starts Yusei sees them on the screen and once their free Jack says that now there's nothing holding them back. During the duel Jack refuses to let Yusei win, revealing that in order for him walk to the path of becoming the King, 2 years ago he gave up everything by turning his back on Satellite and on everyone else he knew. Thus thinking that all of that happened because of the Dragon birthmark. He believes that now that Yusei has the chance to become King without giving up anything Jack can't let that happen. As he fights against Yusei, once again the Crimson Dragon shows up and takes Jack, Yusei, Luna and Akiza to another dimension showing them visions. Even so Jack tells Yusei to continue since it's their duel that is responsible for them being there. He pushes Yusei thinking that he will finally win. Jack unleashes his devastating combo, however Yusei has already forseen this and manages to counter. Thus ultimately once Stardust's final attack destroys his Red Dragon Archfiend claiming his lasts lifepoints, Jack not only get badly injured but also loses his title to Yusei. While in the hospital recovering, Carly Nagisa goes in disguise as a nurse to interview Jack. Trudge, now one of the Dark Signers suddenly comes and challenges Jack. With an arm broken, Jack duels him, with Carly holding, drawing and playing his cards. Deck Jack plays a Synchro Deck that focuses on quickly summoning monsters to use to Synchro Summon "Red Dragon Archfiend" and mainly devotes its resources to performing grandiose displays with the purpose of making duels more entertaining for the audience. He also plays monsters that focus on dealing Piercing Damage, or generally speaking, as seen in the namesake of his deck, punishing defensive play. Like Yusei; he has a Turbo Deck for Turbo Duels, and a Ground Deck for normal Duels. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters